


Ошибка?

by Ishaen



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Philosophy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, дети рождаются чистыми. В них нет тьмы, их сознание еще не замутнено ужасами настоящего мира, в отличие от старших поколений. Так почему изо всех путей, открытых им, они выбирают в большинстве своем путь демонической части своей души?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка?

Дети тьмы и света, ангелов и демонов. Их не должно существовать. Они язва на теле этого мира. 

Люди. 

Темные тучи заволокли это место. Кажется, начиналась гроза... Именно отсюда должно начаться тотальное уничтожение этих жалких и примитивных существ, возомнивших себя выше Небес и сильнее Преисподней. Возможно, когда-то они действительно были такими, но сейчас люди выродились. Уже нет тех великих героев, все сердца без исключения заполонили ложь, подобострастие, жадность и остальные пороки. 

Но почему же, почему же они, свободные в выборе своего пути, всегда идут по дороге Тьмы?..

Дорога их пролегала по темным, уже давно умершим лесам, а чуть позже — по узким улицам Вестмарша, войдя в город и уничтожив хранителей врат. Люди — и шедшие по дороге, и смотрящие на невероятную сцену через окна своих домов — в ужасе уставились на страшных существ, нарушивших покой этого места. Подоспевшая на шум стража ощетинилась копьями и мечами, молча напряженно рассматривая и бывшего архангела Мудрости, преобразившегося почти до неузнаваемости, и его сопровождающих. Они неподвижно застыли на мощеной камнем дороге, не предпринимая ничего, что могло бы их скомпроментировать раньше времени. 

Сейчас Малтаэль был чем-то высшим. Он воплощение Смерти; уже не ангел, но и совсем не демон, а Черный камень душ давал ему неограниченную силу единого владыки Преисподней. Он рассматривал этих странных существ, таких разных; и возомнивших, что обычным оружием они смогут победить жнецов их душ... Жнецы. Отличное название. 

— Поглотите их всех, — тихо, но с железом в голосе приказал он своей свите. Никто не смог бы остановить их. С одобряющими выкриками вся его армия ринулась вперед, сметая уже успевших поставить «баррикады» на их пути людей. 

Чем больше душ будет заключено в Камне, тем больше будет его могущество. И позже, наполненный этой силой Малтаэль уничтожит саму Преисподнюю, нанеся демонам такой же удар, что они нанесли, когда осквернили камень Мироздания. 

Души людей пожинали Девы Смерти, поднимая с помощью некромантии холодные тела на свою сторону. Словно из ниоткуда возник отряд других неупокоенных солдат, с особой страстью налетевших на защитников города.

Санктуарий должен быть очищен от этой мерзости. 

Он стоял в соборе, подняв руки и с помощью своей энергии создавая Горнило Душ. Так будет быстрее путь сознаний к Черному Камню. Приставив Деву Смерти охранять еще слишком маленькое, чтобы защитить само себя Горнило, архангел направился дальше. Однако неожиданно разгоревшееся сражение с еще не потерявшими надежду людьми чуть позже застало Малтаэля если не врасплох, то точно не ожидавшим такого поворота. Он одним ударом смел головы этих существ с их плеч. 

Летя по городу в крайне задумчивом состоянии, он остановился у какой-то преграды, мешавшей ему проследовать дальше. Едва достав оружие, Малтаэль почувствовал на себе чей-то настойчивый взгляд. Сложив серпы, он оглянулся. Странное ощущение только усилилось. Находка его источника не заставила себя долго ждать. Ангел с не скрываемым удивлением обнаружил в одном из домов двух наблюдавших за ним смертных гораздо меньшего роста, чем обычные люди. Дети невероятно быстро отпрянули от окна, стоило Жнецу подойти чуть ближе.

Малтаэль, подчиняясь извечному любопытству, попытался пролезть в весьма маленькую для него дверь. С визгами, дети попытались убежать вглубь дома от страшного существа, что проникло в их дом. 

Архангел воззрился на детей, так и не сумевших найти себе укрытие. Эти два разума... Они были чисты. Они еще не выбрали свой путь, да и наверняка не знали ни об ангелах, ни о демонах, разве что только из старых легенд. Малтаэль протянул к ближайшему «детенышу» руку — ту, что была без доспехов-«когтей». Мальчик с секунду посмотрел на протянутую ему ладонь, затем осторожно приблизился и положил сверху свои маленькие пальцы, одновременно подзывая свою младшую сестру — мол, «это существо не опасно». 

Ану великий, какие же они доверчивые...

Они оба смотрели в глубину его темного капюшона, словно пытались найти там лицо. А Малтаэль лишь молча смотрел на этих детей и в его душу закрадывалось сомнение. 

Возможно, лишь взрослые особи так непростительно отвратительны? А этих маленьких вполне можно спасти?..

Не развивая эту мысль далее, архангел осторожно приобнял и поднял детей, намереваясь спасти их от своих... не слишком умных слуг. Выйдя из полуразрушенного дома, он расправил призрачные крылья и взлетел. Малыши уткнулись в доспех на груди Малтаэля, стараясь не смотреть вниз. 

Найти лагерь уже скопившихся вне города выживших не составило труда. Приземлившийся ангел опустил детей на землю, направив их в сторону горевших костров. 

— А ты еще придешь нас покатать? — с чисто детской наивностью спросила девочка, теребя опускавшуюся до земли ленту от капюшона задумавшегося вестника Смерти. 

— Возможно, — как можно миролюбивее постарался произнести Малтаэль, почувствовав, что где-то на краю сознания стало немного больно. И даже не услышав прощальных слов от двоицы, он взлетел, стараясь как можно скорее исчезнуть отсюда. Однако в его спину врезались два взгляда, таких потерянных, наивных, не встречавшихся с тяготами этого мира. 

Архангел признался самому себе, что, возможно, не все смерти оправдают себя.


End file.
